Common data synchronization products generally fall into one of two types: locally installed software for file replication across devices and online backup/storage based file replication across devices. The local install file replication software is installed on computers and makes sure that all devices with the same software have the same data physically replicated on each device. Once configured by the user, it is able to identify updates to files on one device and update the corresponding files on other devices. These products or services essentially duplicate all designated data between the devices being synchronized. Each file stored on devices results in N duplicates of the same file.
The online backup/storage based file replication software is a blend of software that installed on local devices along with online storage. The process requires that all designated data is stored online and is then in turn replicated across all devices that are connected to the online storage server. These services duplicate all designated data between devices being synchronized, and store an additional copy on their servers. Each file stored on N devices results in N+1 duplicates of the same file.
Furthermore, identifying files from disparate sources across multiple devices may require the user to manually look for the correct path and the type of file corresponding to the type of search or request. For example, a user looking for a particular song may have to open the file system browser on every device of the user and browse through the multiple layers to access files in the corresponding folder (e.g., “my music” folder). Even if the user manages to identify the default music folder for music files, other music files may reside in other folder or may be stored in other parts of the file system.